goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Forge
"Boost party attack with flame's fury." Location Golden Sun: Forge resides in Goma Cave, on an elevated ledge near a person bystanding on the ground level. Talking to the bystander indicates to first-time players that wild Djinn like Forge must be defeated in battle in order to add it to their Djinn collection, but they have the ability to flee the battle - but the Djinni will reappear in exactly the same position if one leaves and reenters the immediate area. An earth pillar near the bystander and the Djinni must be pushed right, then up onto the circular indentation in the ground where the pillar will stay permanently. Then the party continues to go through the dungeon, and will eventually make it to the elevated portion of the area where they can hop across the earth pillar and initiate the battle with Forge. Once it is successfully defeated and acquired, the bystander will be impressed and leave. See here for enemy statistics. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Players can transfer data from Golden Sun to The Lost Age, but even if they don't, Forge will be among the Djinn Isaac's party has with them when they join forces with Felix's party late in the game. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Forge can be found on a ledge in the first town the player vists, Patcher's Place. There are several earth pillars located around a lone tree in the screen outside the Psynergy Training Grounds. Push them right around the tree so that three earth pillars in a row are arranged as a hoppable path from the tree to the cliff ledge to the right of that, then climb the tree and hop right across. Then climb down another tree at the right edge of the area, then cast the Growth Psynergy on a vine to create a "ladder" leading back down into the main town screen. Collect Forge nearby, which does not need to be battled. As Patcher's Place is one of the locations within the first region of the game, which gets locked off the moment you enter the Ei-Jei region, Forge can be permanently missed if not collected before then. As an opponent Statistically, Forge has 172 HP, 14 PP, 45 Attack, 9 Defense, 22 Agility, and 6 Luck. Like all other Mars Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mars Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mercury Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 125. Forge can use the following battle commands: *'Flare:' Used 129 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a small patch of fire to go through multiple Adepts and deal a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 15 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 4 of its user's PP. *'Blast:' Used 76 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a small explosion of vaguely liquid-ish fire to combust at the enemy's general position, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 25 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 5 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 40 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mars-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 11 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself, and the Mars Djinni disappears from its field spot. If this happens to you, however, available entrances/exits are very close by, so going in and out of one of them will make Forge reappear in its usual spot right away, and it can easily be battled again. When defeated, Forge yields 28 EXP and 85 Coins, and the Forge Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you somehow have an offensive Mercury Djinni in your possession and use it to score the killing blow on Forge, its rewards increase to 36 EXP 110 Coins. As the first fought-and-earned Djinni in the game and the series as a whole, Forge is certainly capable of a lot more damage than the random monsters fought throughout Goma Cave, with a lot more HP as well. And unlike other fought Djinn later on, at this extremely early point in the game you do not have any big summons to unload on it and defeat it right away, so you will have to attack it with weapons and offensive Psynergy like Ray and hope it doesn't decide to run away while you're doing so. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 10, base Attack by 2, base Agility by 2, and base Luck by 2. When Forge's battle effect is used, all currently active and alive Adepts get buffed with a 25% temporary increase to their respective attack ratings. This effect is identical to the battle ability of the Mars Djinni Kindle relatively early on in The Lost Age, and is twice as strong as the battle result of the High Impact/Demon Spear Psynergy (and is also attached to a Djinni rather than to the user's PP meter). Ability analysis In Golden Sun, Forge is the one Djinni that is High Impact doubled in effectiveness, and since High Impact is a Psynergy that is not available to any Adept until level 21 while this Djinni is acquired close to the start of the game, this can be a very valuable battle effect to players who incorporate buffing all party members' attack ratings in their battling approaches. Technically, this Djinni only gets better as the game progresses and party members' attack ratings increase. Using the mindset of buff-then-battle, this has the capacity to be very useful as an upgraded High Impact substitute on an Adept that does not have the spell (i.e. Garet when in his mono-elemental Guard class series), even when another Adept in the same party does have the spell (i.e. Ivan when in his mono-elemental Wind Seer class series). Note that attack-buffing effects like these stack with each other up until all Adepts have +50% attack rating modifiers. In The Lost Age, when Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Forge's ability makes it a second Kindle, a Mars Djinni with the exact same effect that the TLA party finds relatively early on in that game, and these two together are the only Djinn whose effects are two High Impacts worth of attack buffing at once. Whether you find it useful for Adepts, with or without High Impact, to have one or both of these Djinn Set onto them ready for them to use is entirely up to you and whatever battling approach you deem worthy, though. Name Origin To forge something is to use extreme heat to melt raw materials. A fine name for a Djinni based on fire. To burn something is to set it on fire and cause it to combust. Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Attack-raising effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun